


Moonflower

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, flowers trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek eyes the colourful monstrosity next to the bed. “Is that a moonflower?” he says, and Stiles grins, like Derek’s just aced a test or something. Derek tries and fails to keep his lips from ticking upward. “You’re as subtle as a brick to the face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swing_set13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> For [Jen](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/), who stated very emphatically: "THERE NEEDS TO BE FIC WHERE STILES GIVES DEREK FLOWERS. THERE ARE FAR TOO MANY WHERE DEREK GIVES FLOWERS."

"What the _fuck_ , Stiles?" Derek says. It's almost a growl which is good — it means the latest bout of wolfsbane poisoning may be finally running its fucking course.

"I bought you flowers," Stiles says. His smile is terrifying, it's size only second to the seriously goddamm alarming bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"You bought me a florist," Derek says, attempting to sit up. He makes it about half-way before falling back against the pillows with a sound that's pitiful, even to him.

"Don't get up, you dickhead," Stiles says, and Derek would take offense except Stiles looks legitimately worried as he jolts across the room to dump the flowers on the bedside table. The mass of petals and greenery completely obscures the wood, so it looks like Derek is sleeping next to a really colourful shrub.

"I'm fine," Derek says, and does _not_ fucking pout no matter what the look on Stiles' face is telling him.

"You were shot full of wolfsbane," Stiles says, and- Jesus, _really_? Derek slaps the hand away from his forehead and ignores Stiles' quelling look. "You nearly died."

"I've nearly died plenty of times," Derek says. "At least I didn't ask you to cut my arm off this time."

"Because I wasn't there," Stiles says sharply and Derek blinks because — yeah — Stiles sounds a whole mess of not happy with _that_. Stiles turns away but Derek doesn't miss the bloom of red starting at his collar. "Anyway. In celebration of your not-death, you get flowers."

Derek eyes the colourful monstrosity next to the bed. "Is that a moonflower?" he says, and Stiles grins, like Derek's just aced a test or something. Derek tries and fails to keep his lips from ticking upward. "You're as subtle as a brick to the face."

Stiles beams. "I know right?"

Stiles pets the flower in question, the white of it's petals a soft contrast to his paleness and Derek feels his heart trip slightly.

It trips again the next day when Scott takes one look at the flowers and whistles lowly. "I don't think I've seen a bunch of flowers that big since Stiles sent Lydia a get-well gift in the sixth grade."

Well _fuck..._

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on [tumblr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)!


End file.
